Squabbles
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Any relationship will bring about some fighting, especially Reno's and Tifa's. ReTi oneshot for the ReTi-club at deviantart.


Squabbles

AN: I own nothing in this story. Written for the ReTi-club at deviantart. Please R&R.

The first major fight Reno and Tifa had ended in them taking a break from each other. Tifa found comfort on the couch with Yuffie, both partaking of a large carton of Ben and Jerry's. Reno went to a bar with Rude, the blues blaring from the jukebox in the corner. But the only thing they could think about no matter how many romantic movies they watched or beers they downed was how much they missed each other.

So the next day Reno knocked on Tifa's door and presented her with a bouquet of flowers and a promise to never fight again. Accepting the hug, Tifa led him into the kitchen where she had prepared his favorite food. He accepted her gift along with a kiss and they resumed their relationship.

* * *

As Tifa entered the house she now shared with Reno, she saw her boyfriend laying on the couch, feet propped up on her coffee table she had just cleaned the other day.

"Hey babe, how was your day?" He was smiling as he asked this, unaware of his transgression.

"It was fine until I saw my slob of a boyfriend getting my furniture dirty," Tifa answered, her tone cold.

"I'm sorry- but Tifa cut him off with a glare, walking past Reno and to the bedroom. Reno sighed and looked around. The sink had at least 7 dishes in it, the tiled floor had scuff marks, and the coffee table had mud in the shape of two shoe prints stamped on it's surface. The Turk decided it was time to roll up his sleeves.

Tifa woke from her relaxing nap with a wide yawn and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Reno hadn't come to apologize yet which was unusual. Exiting the bedroom, she went to the kitchen which was now spotless. The dirty dishes were out of the sink and she could nearly see her reflection in the tile. Turning her attention to the living room, she saw Reno on the couch once again, his eyes closed. He looked exhausted and the coffee table was as clean as the day Tifa bought it.

Reno wearily opened his eyes to see Tifa cuddled next to him.

"I'm sorry for always messing things up for you Tifa, I- but she cut him off with a finger on his lips.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have snapped at you. Thank you for cleaning up, you did a great job."

"You're welcome..." Reno replied, kissing her on the lips. Once they had broken apart, Tifa smirked at her lover.

"How about I give you a massage and make you feel awesome again?"

"I'd love that babe." And as her fingers started kneading his sore muscles, he gave a moan of pleasure. Seeing this, Tifa smiled and whispered in his ear.

"Let's move this to the bedroom." Reno could only nod in response as he stood up, following after Tifa with a dopey smile gracing his features.

* * *

"Hold on Reno, I just want to see if you have any better clothes," Tifa said, rifling through her boyfriend's closet.

"Teef, I can dress myself you know."

"I know but I don't want you looking bad. This dinner is really important to me, Mrs. Pearson is the one who decides whether or not I still have a bar next year." She finally found something acceptable, to her, and tossed the items to Reno. With a sigh, he got dressed. "Let's take one last look at you before we go."

"Babe, I'm fine- but Tifa cut him off by rubbing the side of his mouth with a napkin.

"There, perfect, now let's go."

Throughout the dinner with the Pearson's, Reno barely said anything.

"Your date isn't very interesting, is he dear?" Mrs. Pearson remarked to Tifa "And he looks rather rough around the edges, don't you think Hamilton?" Her husband nodded. Tifa just gave an apologetic smile. Reno kept his temper under control although he did cast a glare at the snooty old fart. Finally, the dinner ended with Mrs. Pearson saying she'd consider Tifa's renewal and they left.

Once they were in their house, Tifa looked at Reno.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! That old bitch insulted me and you just smiled at her. What's wrong is that my girlfriend acts more like my caretaker than someone I want to live with."

"I don't act like- but Reno cut Tifa off with a glare.

"I don't want to hear it. I'm taking a shower, I need to get the smell of that old hag off me." He left then and Tifa sat down at the kitchen table. She had screwed up and now she was paying the price. Was it her fault that old woman had said those things? No, but she should have stood up for him. Suddenly an idea found it's way amid her thoughts and she knew what she had to do.

As he relaxed in cascade of warm water hitting him, Reno sighed. He shouldn't have yelled at Tifa like that. She didn't deserve to be treated like that by him or anyone else. The door to the bathroom opened and he saw the hazy form of his lover through the shower curtain.

"Babe, I'm sorry for yelling at you." She didn't respond and soon Reno heard the sound of clothes hitting the bathroom floor. The shower curtain parted then and Tifa appeared naked as the day she was born. Moving behind Reno, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close until her lips were in the crook of his neck.

"I should have stood up for you. And I shouldn't baby you all the time, you know how to take care of yourself. I just get so stressed out Re and I don't know how to handle all of it." She kissed him as she apologized, lips making their way over his collarbone and under his scars until they reached his lips. "I'll try to change Reno, I love you and I don't want you to leave." Once they had broken apart from their kiss, Reno hugged her.

"Tifa, you don't need to change for me. Just try and tone the mothering down a little okay?" She nodded then and he smiled.

"I love you Re..."

"Love you too Teef," Reno replied. The next day Tifa received a call from Mrs. Pearson apologizing for her manner at dinner along with a indefinite renewal of her bar. But what really surprised the Avalanche member was when she got home. Reno was waiting for her, two tickets in his hand.

"Pack your bags Tifa, we're going to Costa Del Sol for a month."

"But the bar..." Tifa started to say but Reno just smiled.

"Rude, Laney, and Yuffie will look after it for you. Barret's taking care of Marlene and Denzel. You need to take some time for yourself and unwind." She hugged onto him tightly then.

"Thank you so much."

"Don't thank me until you've seen the hotel suite, they're supposed to be the sturdiest beds on the planet but we'll put that to the test." Tifa blushed then and gave Reno a mock glare.

"You pervert..." Reno just smirked and kissed her on the cheek.

"But that's what you love about me, right?" Tifa just laughed and kissed him deep on the lips. Although they were bound to argue in the future, their love for each other could withstand any amount of damage their fights caused.


End file.
